Well worth the wait
by messersmontana
Summary: This is my Jack and Allison story from The Ex-Files. Jack and Allison finally have their night together and Jack admits it was well worth the wait.


Well Worth the Wait

This is my Jack and Allison story from The Ex-Files. Jack and Allison finally have their night together and Jack admits it was well worth the wait.

This story is going to take place right after The Ex-Files and before the mid season finale. I am not going to mention anything that I think will happen or anything that I hope will happen. That way if what I'm afraid will happen won't mess this story up.

I am not sure that I'm looking forward to next weeks mid season finale. From what I can tell Jack is the only one that will remember this time line, and we all know what that means...he and Allison will not be together when he goes home this time. I really hope that I'm wrong, cause if I'm right...I can't believe I am going to say this, I don't want them to go back to their time line. LOL. I feel that this is so unfair to Jack and Allison if it does happen, but I guess we'll just have to wait...again.

I will never own Eureka or it's characters, but boy do I really wish I did.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jack woke up and felt someone next to him. It took him a minutes to get his bearings and realize that someone was snuggled up to him, breathing softly. He knew it wasn't Tess, cause she snored. Then he remembered the night before, and remembered who it was snuggled up next to him. He looked over to see Allison's beautiful face, and his heart swelled.

He bent down and kissed her head, smiling when she stirred. "Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" He asked her.

Allison looked up at him and smiled back. "I had the best night's sleep in a long time. How was yours?" She asked as she stretched and yawned.

"Perfect." Was all he said.

She snuggled closer to him, not ready to leave the comfort of his arms and start the day just yet. "This feels wonderful and I can stay here forever."

"I agree, you can stay here forever." He replied and she swatted at him playfully.

"Maybe next time, we can do this at my house. I called the nanny last night and told her I wouldn't be home, but I don't want to have top rely on her too much. I feel like I'm taking advantage of her, expecting her to keep an eye on Kevin too." She told him.

"That's fine with me, we can stay at your place the next time if you want. Now, didn't you say something about breakfast before we went to bed last night?" He asked her as he pulled her up into a sitting position next to him.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Would you like breakfast here or at Cafe Diem?" She said as she pulled the blankets up around them.

He smiled at her and kissed her when she looked up at him. "How about we grab a shower and then we'll go to Cafe Diem for breakfast. You can call the nanny and we'll pick Kevin and Jenna up on the way." He suggested.

"Sounds wonderful Jack. Do you want the shower first or can I have it first?" She asked.

"How about both?" He suggested with a wink. "Wanna share a shower Doctor Blake?" He asked her.

She smiled back at him and wiggled her eyebrows. "Sheriff Carter, are you suggesting that I share my showers?" She laughed as he pulled her in for another kiss.

After kissing her, he pulled away and nodded. "Yup." Was all he said.

"You know, I don't just share my showers with anyone. But, for you, I'd make an exception. We need to hurry though, I'm starving." She said as she got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"I know what you mean, someone didn't let me eat dinner last night." He said as he followed her into the bathroom.

"I think we had other things on our mind than food last night Jack." She told him.

"Yes we did. By the way, have I told you that I love you today?" He asked her as he pulled her in to an embrace.

"No you haven't and I love hearing it. I love you too Jack." She replied.

"Well I do love you Allison, and let me tell you another thing, last night was well worth the wait." He said as he pulled her into the warm shower.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

I hope that this was an enjoyable story, thanks for reading. Please do me a favor and review it.


End file.
